


Dangerous woman

by Melaninkpopimagines



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Murder, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaninkpopimagines/pseuds/Melaninkpopimagines
Summary: You became his mistress





	Dangerous woman

> Park Jinyoung was like the wind. He was be cool and refreshing. But left out of control he did so much damage to you.

It started when you was on a date. The guy you was with couldn't pay for you. Just as you laid my credit card down it was snatched up. You looked to see a man. He was gorgeous. A soft beauty. The kind of art you could stare at for hours. Plump lips and a charming smile. He looked down at you with the most breathtaking expression

“There’s no way i can sit around and watch such a pretty lady pay for her AND her date.” he said, looking into your eyes.

The man you were with stood up offended that he was shamelessly flirting with you right in front of him. But you had something to say too. snatching your card back from him. “Just because i'm a woman doesn't mean i can't pay for my own meal.” you said. He chuckled and placed his card down on the table. “Yeah well i also said a pretty lady SHOULDN'T. I have no doubt you can pay for it. I just think you’re too beautiful to do so.” he sat his card down. “Now what's your name Gorgeous?” It was like the two of you were stuck in a world of your own.

Is it too corny to say it was love at first sight? Probably…

But You wanted him. You had no idea in how many ways. You had no clue how bad you’d end up needing.

weird right?

It was like he put a spell on you. There was no choice but to fall….or at least it felt that way. You felt overwhelmed by his charm. And maybe it was because he made a scene and maybe it was because he called you beautiful; but you went home with him that night.

He treated you gently but he was in control. For the first time someone praised your body with their hand wrapped around your throat. It was thrilling and It was amazing.

You didn't know what Jinyoung did for a living at first. Only knew he had a lot of money and loved to spoil you with it.

in the beginning you wondered how a man this gorgeous could ever want you . Your mind told you that you weren't good enough. But Jinyoung...he showed you differently. In every way he possibly could. And gushing about how special and wanted he made you feel... could go on all day.

an amazing year was spent together with Jinyoung. vacation anywhere you. wanted anytime you felt like getting away. You didn't have to work; because Jinyoung provided a great life for you. He took you on business trips. You were spoiled spoiled and in love with him. So.after a year you moved in together.

Mmmm….he wasn't home as often as you’d liked. Away with business you got to see him three times a week if you weren't on a trip together. It wasn't bad because he gave you the money and cars to go wherever you wanted. It was all like a dream.

but on one of those trips you was slapped awake.

You were spending the week in japan. Jinyoung had a lot of business to take care of there but as soon as he got you to the hotel room he was all over you. After two weeks of not being intimate you were equally excited to get into the room.

As he kissed you, you carefully unbuttoned Jinyoung’s shirt; but he practically ripped yours off. “y/n, baby i missed you so much.” he groaned. He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his slender waist. His bulge pressing against you as he laid you gently on the bed. His lips connected with your neck. You moaned in a heated panic. Feeling his lips on your skin and his body so close to yours was driving you crazy. You couldn't take his teasing. So you flipped him over on his back. Before he could protest you were pulling down his pants.

when jinyoung made love to you it was always this passionate.

You were riding him like you’d never meet again. It could have been the best sex you’d ever had with him. When there was a loud bang on the door.

Jinyoung gripped you hips and guided you up and down. “Don't stop baby, they can come back.” he told you. It was honestly so hot; but the banging got louder and he stopped after seeing your worried face. “this better be fucking good.” he said as he sat up, kissing you before gently helping you off his lap. He stood and brought his boxers and pants over his hips. “Don't get dressed.” he winked.

The banging started again. Grabbing a robe you followed closely. You wrapped your arms around his waist as he stood in front of the door and opened it.

Looking over his shoulder you saw a woman. She was dressed nicely and had long dark hair. She was beautiful and she looked pisses. You looked at jinyoung. “Is this your business partner?” you asked.

“I’m his wife.” you heard just as her hand connected to your face. You saw jinyoung trying to push her out of the room but you saw red. You grabbed her hair and as you hit her, jinyoung was picking you up to pull you off of her. You made sure to get him a few times it was just how pissed you were. He had you over his shoulder, walking back into the hotel room and even locking the door.

you screamed as he placed you as gently as he’s ever handled you onto the bed. You stood up in the middle of the bed. Ready to destroy him if he didn't answer your questions. “Why didn't you tell me you were married, you bastard!” you screamed. You watched him nonchalantly putting on his shirt. “You never asked me, y/n.” he looked at you. He looked unphased. It was heartbreaking. “You told me you love me. I trusted you. I-I-” you stuttered and he interrupted you. “You never asked me those questions. Because I gave you money, right? Why are you crying over something so obvious?” he started, “Now if you’re done, i’ll be back after send her off. It’ll only take a couple hours. Be ready for dinner.” he said as he grabbed a jacket and walked out. You could see him grab the woman's arm and guide her away.

you dropped to your knees looking down at your hands. He was right you didn't ask him anything. You were wrapped up in his money. It didn't matter until it was right in front of you. Maybe it was obvious. But you loved him. It was about more than the nice life his money gave you. You had too much pride just to be with someone for their money. But you loved him. And as you sat on the hotel bed, face stinging where you were slapped as tears streamed down your face. You were madly in love with Park Jinyoung. You would couldn't stand to be without him. You...as in love you were with him...became his mistress.


End file.
